1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device to control the angular direction of a laser beam and, especially, to a device for the orientation of a light beam in a wide angle field. Furthermore, the invention enables an amplification, as desired, of the wave by means of a non-linear medium. For each direction of deflection, it is possible to correct surface wave phase distortions induced by atmospheric turbulence or by geometrical aberrations in the optic components.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Controlling the angular direction of laser beams with very large diameters (of 1 to 10 cm. for example) is a important function of power laser devices working in continuous or pulsed mode and used for the designation or tracking of moving objects.
Known systems do not give wide angular deflections in a beam.
The invention relates to a device for the angular deflection of a beam in a wide angle field reaching +60.degree..